The other Herondales
by Nephilimarebae
Summary: Jace and Clary are a happy couple until a new family moves into town to shake things up a bit by bringing a piece of Jace's past with them and also sime bad luck.
1. chapter 1

**So i'm beginning this fanfic 4 things:**

 **1\. This is the first fanfic I write sooo...**

 **2\. My first language isn't English so don't mind the grammar mistakes.**

 **3\. Since English isn't my first language my vocabulary ( I can't even pronounce that word properly) is not that great.**

 **4. DISCLAIMER most of the characters i do not (*sobs*) own they belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

 _Clary's pov_

" _Dear diary,_ okay that is not how i am going to start. How about _a red_ _girl falls in love with a golden boy and they live happily ever after?"_

Jace smirked "well it could be nice, but has to be a bit longer like ten times that." he pointed at the sentence I just wrote. "wel that is how it went, right?" Jace shook his head "I also fell in love with you, don't forget about that part" I giggle. Stop wait! Did I just giggle? I never giggle. oh my gosh. I really just giggled. Well it kinda makes sence I mean my wonderful golden boyfriend just said something really sweet. I look back at him and I know that I'm red as a tomato but I don't care. "So? what do you say?" did he ask me something? I look at him "about what?" I ask Jace. "I asked you if you needed a ride to school tomorrow? And I also said that I would ask Izzy to finish the story, she still owes me a favor. So?" I'm weighing my options: I could go with my brothers brand new car or I could go with Jace. You should know that his car smells like cigarettes and fish. "I'd love to ride with you." I am already regretting that I said that, 'cause y know it smells like fish in his car. I absolutely hate fish. Thinking about fish makes me wanna trow up. Really I think i'm gonna be sick. "Clary, are you okay? You're turning all pale." It's because I was thinking about the fish. "I'm fine thank you." I stand up and put my arms around his neck. He leans in closer his nose is touching mine (!!!!!) It probably looks very stupid 'cause I'm standing on my tiptoes. Then he kisses me as if we were the only two people in my room. Wait what!! As if we were the only two people in my room. I quickly pull back from our kiss to see my brother standing in the corridor watching us. "err well this is awkward. I came to say that Jace's brother came to pick him up." Jace was red. Omg he never turns red. Well I guess I can take that of my bucket list. "which, Alec or Will?" Jace asked. "Will, why?" Jace shrugs "just curious." Jonathan looks at me "I'll let him out." I nod 'cause he looks kinda mad.

I hear footsteps down the corridor which means Jon's back so I think I am going to tel him that I will ride to school with Jace tommorow. "Jon!" I walk up the corridor and see that it wasn't Jon but my steldad Luke. "have you seen Jonathan?" I ask "yes he's downstairs, careful your mum just cleaned the floor so it is very sli..." but it is already way to late I slide and trip and fall down the stairs. "Clary!!" I hear Luke shout my name and I see Jon's face above mine. And that's the last thing I see before my fision blurres and I black out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Okay so that's it for my first chapter. Please review!!!**


	2. 2

**I am back!!! Last chapter was a bit short so I think this chapter will be longer.**

 **Enjoy**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Jonathan pov_

"see you later" I wave Will and Jace goodbye. Damn what an ugly car. I mean not everybody can have a Porsche but still, that thing looks like a coffin on wheels.

I walk back to the kitchen. I hear my sister calling my name "Jon!". I sigh. As I'm about to walk back to the kitchen I hear a loud noise and a scream. Directly after that I hear my stepdad shouting Clary's name.

I quickly run to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs lies my little sister. There's blood all over her face. I kneel down and I take her into my arms.

While I do that I see that most of it isn't blood but red paint "Clary?" It came from Luke who was standing behind me. "Is she okay?" He asks. Clary blinks her eyes and then closes them. Her breathing stays steady and her chest is going up and down like she was just sleeping.

"yeah I think so. She's just outcold. She must have hit a tube of paint or something, because she just has a little cut near her lip. I will take her to the Lightwoods. Alec is like a docter anyways." Luke looked at me like he was seeing an old man taking classes in highschool. Then Clary opens her eyes again. "No way, you're taking her to a normal hospital!" I shake my head. "She'd kill me if I do that." "no" it comes from Clary. "I don't have to go to a hospital. The Lightwoods are fine." she closes her eyes again.

He looks at me very angry, but then sighs "fine, but I will go with y..." at that moment his phone starts ringing. He takes his phone and answers it: "hello you're speaking with Lucian Gramark, who's this?...Really?!... I'm not sure... allright, allright... yeah I'll be there in ten minutes... okay... yes... sure... Okay... See you... bye!" He sighs again. "Jonathan I have to go, emergency at the police station. Take her to the Lightwoods." With those words he quickly ran out the door.

I picked my sister up and at that moment she started to blink her eyes "Jon?..." she wispered. "hey" I kissed her forehead when I looked at her she was unconscious again. I grabbed my keys and carried Clary to my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Jace pov_

I grap an apple from the counter. On my way to the livingroom I look in the mirror. "Damn Goldilocks, you look good." Wait. Did I say that out loud? No I didn't. I turn to the side to see Will and Alec smirking. "Really?" I ask "I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but I don't support incest. Don't you guys have a girlfriend anyways?"

Will nods "You've met Tessa." Alec laughs and sais: "I don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a Magnus" I grin and take a bite from my apple.

When I finished my apple I went upstairs

to find Izzy.

"Izzy!" I walk towards her room. "Izzy!" I open the door without knocking. I hear a giggling sound as I'm about to walk in something flies towards me and it lands on my face. I take it of and I see it's a shirt. FROM A BOY. I look up to see Simon lying on top of my sister WITHOUT a shirt. "ewww." I yell in disgust. Izzy and Simon both look up shocked "now I know how Jonathan felth. Well err... Izzy I need you ALONE soooo... yeah... I'm gonna go now... bye."

As fast as I could I ran to my room. I decided to take a nap and digest everything I just saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jace!" I quickly wake and sit up. "what?" Will stood in front of me. "I called you a thousend times. It's your girlfriend. Jonathan just brought her in she fell of the stairs or something," I stood up immediately "What?! why didn't you just say so?" Will looks at me woth a questioning look on his face "I just did you asshole."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Okay so that's it for the second chapter. So I know that the story doesn't really represents the summary but it will in the next chapter. Spoiler: the new characters name (It my character btw) is Alexis Diane HERONDALE.**


	3. 3

**so I'm starting this fanfic by saying a few things**

 **1: Go check out my friend's fanfic her name is ' _xxclacexx'_ and the fanfic is called ' _Just a game?'_**

 **2: review please.**

 **3: I only own Alexis and Junior. The other character belong to Cassandra Clare.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Clary's pov_

"can't I just skip school mom? I still have a headache." Jocelyn looked at me angry "no you can't you're going, if you still have a headache you can take some asperine." I groan. If I could act a little better than I can, I would pretend to faint. Since I can't act at all, I won't do that.

After a few minutes the doorbel rings. "That must be my ride, I'm gonna go bye mom bye Jon!" I walk towards the door. Okay inhale exhale Clary. The fish can't be that bad. I open the door and there he stands in the rain. HE LOOKS LIKE A F*CKN GOLDEN ANGEL!!!! "You comin'?" I nod.

When we get to the car he quickly opens the door of the 'deathtrap' (thats how I decided to call his vehicle) and I get in. It's even worse than my memories but I keep up a straight face and I even squeeze out a smile. Then he runs to the drivers side to step in. "Alright, lets go."

Keep inhaling and exhaling Clary, deep breath in *fish* blow out, deep breath in *ciggarets* blow out. I feel the blood dissapearing from my face. Jace looks at me "you okay? I'm sorry for the smell in Will's car." Wait what?! Will's car? "my car's in the garage I fixed an old _Ford Galaxy_ a classic one, it's a pretty car." I have like zero point zero car knowledge, but I'll google it later. "wow, that's amazing I mean the part where you fixed the car." He smiles at me.

"we're here." I look up. I totally forgot the time and the fish. He stops the car and we both get out. Aaaahhh fesh air. I smile and I feel the color return to my face.

I feel his lips on mine and his hands on my waist. "what are you doing Jace?" I whisper. He pulls back "what?" he whispers back. "your hands." He looks at me "what's wrong with them?" I look back at him "where are they?" "on your waist why?" he asks "what am I? A nun? Put them somewhere useful" he smirks and I giggle. Really Clary again? I never giggle. Jace starts moving his hands towards my but and starts kissing me again. All out of the sudden the school bel starts ringing "shit we're gonna be late." we start running to class.

When we arrive at the classroom everybody is already there. Mr Wayland quickly points us to our regular seats next to eachother. "Okay class we will be welcoming a new student her name is Alexis she can be here any minu..." at that moment A girl with long black hair braided in five thick cornrows, caramel colored skin, shiny green eyes and perfect curves. Jace looks at her like she's a ghost "sorry I'm late my brother couldn't pick his outfit and he had to drive. Anyways I'm here!" she has a British accent mixed with somthing else. Mr Wayland smiles. "Well Alexis tell us something about yourself." Alexis walks over to the front of the class. "Well I'm Alexis Diane Herondale," hold up. Herondale?! "I moved here with my older brother and father from Amsterdam." Jace's face is still pale white. "well Alexis you can sit next to Jace over there." I look to Jace again. He looks like he's about to faint.

She walks over to the spot next to Jace and sits down. "Hey goldilocks did you mis me?" She gives him a kiss on his cheek. I watch aqith disgust. "Lexi" he puts a fake smile on his face. "Lex this is my girlfriend Clary, Clary this is my cousin Alexis."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So that's it for this chapter.**

 **The kissing and hands part I got from Teenwolf. So don't forget to check out _xxclacexx_**


	4. 4

**So I didn't post in a while because we had test week, but school is almost over and in two weeks the vacation starts. So now I have plenty of time to write new chapters.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His cousin? He has a cousin? But why do he and Will live with the Lightwoods if they have other family? Okay my head is so full of question marks right now. I look to Alexis "nice to meet you Alexis." she nods "nice to meet you to."

After class we walk to the cafeteria. We always sit at the 'popular kids' table. It includes two conjoined tables with me, Jace, Alec, Will, Izzy, Simon, Johnathan (my brother), Seelie, Maia (my stepsister), Jordan, Tessa, Alexis (since 5 seconds ago) and apparently a very tall (he's like 6'5) guy whom I do not know. I look at the guy he is muscular he has the exacte same skin color as Alexis

-they really look a like so this must be her brother- and he has big light blue eyes the same color as the bright colored see at the Maldives. He is so hot. OMG. Did I just think that? Damn. Luckily Jace isn't Edward Cullen who can hear my thoughts. But still, did I really think that?

"Hey Cookie." Magnus greated me. "hey Magnus" We sit down. Since Jace and I are together we always sit next to eachother. "Who is that?" I whisper to Jace. "that's Alexis' older brother," I sigh and roll my eyes "I already figured out that part, I want to know his name." I look at Jace, he's still very pale. "Joshua Edmund Herondale Jr, but we call him Junior." I nod. " I'll explain you the rest of the story after school."

He closes the doors of the 'deathtrap' beside him. We decided to skip the last period and go to the store to buy some air refreshener. After we sprayed it in the car we sat down.

"Well as you know my mother died giving birth to me and when I was 10 years old my father died in a car accident. Shortly before my mother died, my pregnant aunt -Diane (who's my father's sister)- moved to Amsterdam with her husband

-my uncle- and little Junior. My dad raised me and Will on his own and because my aunt and my uncle were only 21 years old when I was born and even younger when Will was born and they lived in the Netherlands my fathers closest friends the Lightwoods would become my legal guardians when something happened to him. So when my father died in the car accident the Lightwoods took care of me and Will. Last year my aunt died so my uncle decided to move back to their hometown." wow. That is intense. "How was she?" I ask "your aunt I mean," Jace smiles "She was amazing. She was always happy and she smiled all the time." he smiles briefly. "I should take you back home." I nod. It was gettimg prwtty late.

We were quiet the entire time. When we got to my house he opened his mouth again "Err... Next week... err... I wanted... y'know..I wanted to... err.." What the hell Jace come to the point. "well err... There is... err" he starts to turn red. He really neads to get to the point cuzz I'm still waiting. Also he didn't do a great job at parking the car "There is.. err..well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to..." just then we hear a scream. I quickly open the door to see what is going on. I see Seelie and Jonathan standing on the porch. When I look up I see a huge banner with the words: _Seelie will you go to homecoming with me?_. Now I get what Jace was trying to ask me. "Clary?" I look at the direction where Jace' voice is coming from. I look at him. "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So that's it for this chapter I hope u like it. Please review.**


	5. 5

_Clary's pov_

How did we got here? Magnus, Jonathan, Will and Seelie are drunk, Tessa and Alec are worrying about them, Isabelle and Simon dissapeared, Alexis is cleaning the blood of Junior's face, Maya is doing the same thing with Jordan, Jace lies unconscious on the floor and I -while crying- am trying to reach Luke. Again how the hell did we got here?

 _31 hours ago._

I shake my head "not just no, hell no" I'm wearing a short -very short- glittery.

-gags- dress. "you're right honey this isn't the ine." She replies. So before you think I am out of my goddamn mind because of just putting this dress on, Izzy is very convincing. "Just gimme the green one." Izzy rolls her eyes.

She picked 38 dresses that I had to fit. From those 38 dresses I had put on 37 that is every single one of them except for the green dress which is my favourite and Izzy's favourite. Now you're probably asking why I didn't try on that one first well let me introduce you to shopping with Isabelle Lightwood.

"Here you go." Izzy steps back to look at me. It took me forever to put the dress on and the fact that I had to tie a bow on my back didn't really help. Eventually Izzy lost her patience and tied the bow for me. "Clary, you look AB-SO-LU-TELY Ah-mazin' in that dress!" I look at myself in the mirror. She is right I look AB-SO-LU-TELY Ah-mazin'.

I'm wearing a knee-height, green, silk dress. It's got a tight halter top and a puffy wide skirt. The silver waistband goes twice around my waist and in the back it's tied in a bow. "It's perfect Izzy.

Now the only thing we have left to do is shoe shopping. After I bought my dress and we picked up Izzy's dress we went to another store to buy shoes. Shoe shopping is my favourite part of shopping with Isabelle. She looks at the heels grabs a pair -notice how I say a pair that's because she only grabs one pair- fits them and buys them. We ended up buying almost the exact same shoes only mine were green and not blue and Izzy's heels may have been 2 or 3 inches longer than mine.

"Jon!!" I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Jon!! Hurry up. Everybody is waiting for you!" with everybody I mean Will, Alec, Jordan, Jace and Simon. "I get you wanna look cute and all, but it's just a lacrosse game!" I roll my eyes and turn towards the boys who are all sitting at the kitchen table with lacrosse equipment. "I'm sorry" I say.

After 5 minutes Jonathan finally comes downstairs. "how do I look?" he looks at me "don't look at me I'm not going to be the one to judge." He looks at Alec "if you were single, would you do me?" Alec turns red. "why are you asking me?!" Jonathan replies immediately "cuz you're the only gay person in this room! Isn't that obvious?" Alec turns even brighter red -didn't think that'd be possible- "I guess?" Jon rolls his eyes "that wasn't that hard, now was it?" Alec rubs over his tempels with his eyes closed "can we just go now?" Will smirks.

Jonathan turns back to me. "who are you riding with? cuz Luke and mom aren't going to the game." "I'm getting a ride from Magnus." I answer "Tessa and Maia are also riding with cuz they went shopping together. Izzy and Seelie are already there for the cheering stuff." They're cheerleaders by the way. Jonathan nods. "Okay well I'll see you later." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and opens the door. Simon hugs me and then walks towards Jon. Next comes Jordan he nods to me and so do Will and Alec. At last comes Jace he kisses me on my lips. "bye Clary" he whispers. Will calls him"Come on goldilocks!" Alec adds in "less kissing more hurrying." they laugh. "bye"

After the game -which they by the way won- I started to prepare for homecoming. Since Jace was gonna pick me up in an hour I had to rush a little. I put on the lingerie that Izzy and I bought, of course the dress amd last but not least the shoes. "Maia!" Since I know Jonathan can't even tie his shoe laces properly I call Maia to tue the biw in the back of my dress. "on my way just wait 2 seconds!" I hear from the room next to mine. Then I hear a knock on the door. "come in" Maia steps in. She has a tight fitting gold dress on and stilettos in the same colour. "why did you need me?" I point to my back "I need you to tie a bow" she walks over to me "sure no problem." when she's done with my bow we go downstairs. Jace and Jordan are already there amd Jonathan left to pick up Seelie. "well" Jace sais "lets go to home coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Okay this is the end of the chapter otherwise it'd be much longer than the other chapters. So in the next chapter you will find put how they got where they are in the beginning of this chapter.**


	6. 6

**I am back with a new chapter. So enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Jace pov_

After homecoming George Lovelace invited us to his older sister's afterparty.

Jessamine isn't really my friend, but since George and Simon are friends we get invited to her parties a lot. From my experiences I know that Jessamine throws amazing parties the only one I know who throws better ones is Magnus, but he was obviously busy preparing Alec's birthday which is next week.

The party was -as I expected- great.

After a while Clary decided that she had talked enough with Izzy and she came over to me. "hey, where were we again" I remember tge last time and I st art kissing her "I think," I move my hands toward her as "that we were," she kisses me back willingly "right about here" we suddenly hear a scream. "every single time when we are about t..." She starts but I quickly interrupt her. "what the hell?!" I see some random guy trying to kiss Izzy. Tge other guests probably thought it was a scream of pleasure, 'cause ain't nobody us looking at them. I start to walk over to them while looking for Alec or Will or Simon. When I am almost there I start yelling at him "hey!" the guy look up. "get your dirty little hands of my sister!" I punch him in the face. He rubs his jaw hastily. I turn around to see Simon and Clary walking over in my direction. "Simon, take her outside." he nods when I turn back around the guy kicks me in my ribs. I bend over in pain. He punches me. The world around me is spinning. I vaguely see Alec and Tessa holding on to Magnus, Jonathan, Will and Seelie who look drunk. I see Clary running over to them. From the other side I see Maia, Lexi, Jordan and Junior coming. I black out for a few seconds. The next thing I see is Jordan and Junior fighting the guy and his friend. I try to stand up and I struggle to walk over to Clary and Alec. Alec tries to take care of Will who is puking. I am almost ther I see Clary walking up to me. Just two more steps. I step forward and I trip. After that I pass out.

 _Clary's pov_

How did we got here? Magnus, Jonathan, Will and Seelie are drunk, Tessa and Alec are worrying about them, Isabelle and Simon dissapeared, Alexis is cleaning the blood of Junior's face, Maya is doing the same thing with Jordan, Jace lies unconscious on the floor and I -while crying- am trying to reach Luke. Again how the hell did we got here?

"Alec!" He looks up from Will to Jace. He curses softly and runs over to us. Then he sees Jordan and Junior. "what the hell happened?!" he looks around. "and where the hell is Izzy?!" I rapidly explain what happened and that Luke doesn't pick up his phone. Most of the other guests were just as drunk as Seelie so nobody really noticed the fight. "I'll carry Jace outside. You help Tessa with getting Magnus, Seelie, Will and your brother safely outside." After I did what Alec told me to do we went outside. Izzy and Simon were there apparently and so were Maia, Alexis, her brother and Jordan. I was glad to see Jace being awake. I run up to him. "Jace" he hugs me. He has some bruising around his eye and he has a gash on his forehead. I sob in his chest. "shhhh it's fine. I am fine." I pull out of our hug. "Lets go home." I suggest. "good idea." Alec responds.

 _Jace' pov_

The next morning Maryse wakes me up early -at least it feels early- "Jace," she whispers. She starts rubbing my back "Jace, wake up." I groan "why so early?" She smiles "well it is noon and Alec didn't really got the chance to look at your head wound." I rub my eyes and get up "fine I'll be down in a minute."

when I go to the bathroom I examine the damage on my face. My left eye is half closed and has a purple/red colour and above my right eye there's a gash. It's not too deep, but it is quite long. I take my shirt of and look at my painful ribs. There is a little bruising going on there nothing too bad. While I am taking a shower I think about my face. There is no way in hell that I am going to school like this. I look ridiculous with a black eye. I can't and I won't go to school tomorrow and I'll do whatever it takes. I quickly weigh my option:

1 I could pretend I still have a bad headache, but Maryse will not believe it for sure.

2 I could pretend to be dizzy and faint.

3 I could pretend to fall of the stairs.

4 I could pretend I'm sick.

Number 1 is not the way and number 4 will fail because Alec did that once and let me tell you that Maryse was not amused. Number 3 wasn't the one either because Clary fell of the stairs a few days ago so she would be to suspicious. Number 2 though was perfect I could pretend that I still have a headache right now and tomorrow morning I will faint and voila. When I go downstairs I immediately start my act by rubbing temples and looking as pale -that wasn't so hard for that I just think of my ex- as a corpse. It worked directly Alec watched me frowning. "I have seen dead bodies who looked better than you do right now, you okay?" I go sit on the couch and shake my head "it's nothing just a headache I guess. Probaly still from last night." Alec nods "okay," Someone isn't going to school tomorrow and that someone has a name and his name is Jace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	7. 7

**Allright I am back with another chapter!!! So to prevent any misunderstandings the beginning -the part between the *- is Jace his dream.**

 _Jace's pov_

* _"are you excited for your surprise? It took me very long to plan but I think it's perfect for our anniversary. Okay you can open your eyes now." I look around. We are in the park. A few steps away lies a blanket on the grass on the blanket stands a basket with apples, bread, candels and cutlery. "wow Sophie you're the best girlfriend ever!_ _I also got you something." I put my hand in my pocket and I take out a golden necklace in a shape of a flame. "It's a Lightwood hanger we have many jewelry like that. Maryse told me you'd like it." she looks at the hanger full of joy. "It's beautiful Jace." We walk towards the blanket. Sophie did a great job at planning our date. If we face towards the lake that isn't too far we can see the sunset in a few hours. After we ate and talked and kissed Sophie started to light up as_ _she started to talk: "I have an idea!" she started to break the bread in little pieces and she puts them in the basket. When she is done she gives the basket to me "hold this for me and go to the edge of the lake" she walks back to the blanket to grab her phone. While she is getting her phone I do as she told me to. "okay now you pose sexy and feed the ducks." ducks? "ducks? Why do I have to feed those monstrous cannibalistic creatures?!" Sophie's eyes grow big "montrous? Cannibalistic? What is wrong with you?" she walks over. She is so angry that she is turning all red. You can see the scar on her cheek clearly now. She pushes me. I lose my balance and trip. The bread falls all over me and before I can get up I hear them. I quickly get up to run away but I'm not quick enough. There they are the monsters. There are even the little ones. They seem so cuddely and lovable at the outside, though the inside is pure evil or how Will liked to call it 'satanic'. I panic and try to run away but my feet won't move I just stand there petrified by fear. I hear sophie in the background "are you afraid of ducks? You coward! Don't you see how cute they are? We are so over." after those words she walks away "well I don't care I mean how can you like ducks anyway?" With those words I walk away angry._

I wake up sweating. I go to the bathroom to take a shower. Then I remember yesterdays act. That's right I am not going to school today atleast that is the plan. When I go downstairs I -again- try to look as pale as possible. My plan goes just like I had in mind because when I walk past Will he looks at me and says: "you look like something very dead. Are you feeling good?" I shake my head "not really. I'm gonna sit down for a bit. By the way, have you seen Alec I don't think it's a good idea to drive myself." he shakes his head "mayby you shouldn't go to school at all." I shrug. I hear someone coming from the stairs. Hoping it is Maryse I try looking even paler. I am a little dissapointed when Izzy walks in, though she immediately freezes "Jace are you okay?" She walks over to me. "you look like you are dying." she shakes her head "no you look like you are already dead if you had closed your eyes I would've believed you were dead." She walks back to the stairs "mom! Alec!" I hear a vague reply from Alec "what Izzy?" She climbs a few steps "It is Jace. He looks like a corpse." I hear two people running down the stairs. Maryse and Alec walk towards me. I stand up "I am fine Izzy is just exeger..." I sigh deeply and then I pretend to faint. "Jace?!" After that I hear Alec "Jace?! Can you hear me?" I hear Izzy sobbing and Will cursing. Well somebody isn't going to school today and that someone is called Jace.


	8. 8

_Jace pov_

I hear Will cursing and walking away. After not that long of a time I hear him coming back, the next thing I hear makes my hart beat ten times faster "911 what's your emergency?" for normal people this would be the moment to wake up, but I was too shocked.

I never thought that they would call 911, though Izzy described me as a corpse so I must have looked really bad.

I vaguely hear Will talk in the phone and feel someone's -I think Alec's- fingers on my neck.

I hear Maryse calling someone "hey Cecy... when is the first plane from Londen to here?... I know you were coming back last week... it is Jace...we don't know...he just fainted...he looks really bad you should come back early...allright honey... see you wednesday...bye"

It is monday now and Cecy would actually return from her exchange in two weeks but now she is returning wednesday. I feel kinda bad beacause she has to say goodbye to all of her friends there, but she won't go to school either so we both can provide.

I also feel kinda bad for Maryse and the rest of my siblings, but I aint goin' to school so I'm good.

I feel someone sitting down next to me and lifting my head on his or her lap. I think it is Maryse, though I'm not sure.

I start groaning and I open my eyes. It was indeed Maryse who picked me up.

"Jace?" I look suppossedly confused. "what happened I ask?" She smiles "don't you remember?" I grin "I just recall Will and Izzy calling me a corpse."

Alec looks at me with a concerned look on his face. "Hoe are you feeling." I try to sit up, but because Maryse still holds my hand I struggle a bit. Alec helps me by grabbing my free hand and pulling me up.

"I feel a bit dizzy that's all." Alec nods "can you stand up on your own." he asks. I nod "I guess." I try standing up, though this time I really trip and hit my head against the kitchen table.

Alec tries to grab me before I fall, but it is already too late. "Jace!" he calls my name. I fall on the flour. I feel excruciating pain in my leg that lays in a unnatural angle on the floor.

Alec quickly gets to me. "Jace?" I breath heavily. "m-my...l-l-leg...and...my h-h-h-head." the edges of my vision start to blur. I blink my eyes a few times before the world goes black.

 _Alec's pov_

My phone is ringing, though I don't feel like picking up. After a while it stops ringing. I sigh. As I'm about to grab my phone to look who called it starts ringing again.

I look at the name on the screen: 'Robert Lightwood' my dad.

I haven't talked to him since I found out that he cheated on mom neither did Will, Cecy, Jace and especially Izzy.

Izzy was the first to know. She had known it for years and so did mom, but she didn't want us to find out.

Robert and Mom were never the most loving couple and when Max died they divorced. Just then she had told the rest of us.

I take my phone and answer it. "why are you calling?" I ask "Alec, how are you?" he asks "just come to the point dad I don't feel like talking to you or anybody." I hear him sigh. "I got a phone call from school this morning saying that Isabelle, William, Jace and you did not go to school and they also said that they couldn't reach Maryse. Where are you?" He sounds a little angry.

"Did your mother take you on a trip or something?" Maryse probably didn't tell him what happened to Jace.

"She obviously isn't taking us on a trip during school she isn't crazy or something." He mumbles something that sounds like "easy for you to say." Ofcourse he thinks the worst from Maryse.

"Excuse me? You are the one who cheated on her, not the other way around. Why did you think no one came visting you or spoke to you? We know that you did it. If you really wanna know where I am: I'm at the hospital, because Jace had an accident and nobody told you because it's non of your business 'cuz the moment you slept with another you weren't really appart of our family anymore!" After I furiously say those words I hang up.


	9. 9

_Alec's pov_

After my phone conversation with my dad I walk back into the hospital room where Jace lies -he's still unconscious. Izzy -who's sitting on the empty bed next to Jace's- looks at me. "what's wrong you seem upset, atleast more upset than when you left the room." I sigh "It was dad. He called me because school called him. We weren't there and mom wasn't picking up her phone so they called him. He asked me where we were so I told him we were in the hospital because of Jace." She nods "He isn't coming right?" I shake my head "I don't know. I hung up after I told him." She stands up "Well I guess I'm going after mom and Will. Cecy got a new flight she'll be here in 30 minutes. We are pickimg her up. We'll be back soon." she kisses Jace's forehead then walkes over to me and kisses mine. "bye Iz" she waves at me "bye."

I grab a chair and put it next to his bed. As I'm about to sit down he hear my ringtone again. I sigh heavily. I look at my phone, though it isn't ringing. I look up and see Jace's phone on the nightstand next to his bed. I take it and look who's calling: _my little red._ Probably Clary. I answer: "hello?" I hear laughter and chatter in the background. "Jace is that you? You sound weird. Where are you?" I totally forgot that nobody really knows what is going on. "No Clary it's Alec." I hear some more background noise. "Alec? What are you doing with Jace's phone and where are you guys?" I look at Jace and I sit down. "Okay Clary it's lunch break right?" I hear more noise "yeah, why?" I look back at Jace who starts groaning a bit. "Okay don't freak out okay." "why? What's wrong?" I can hear the panic in her voice "Well this morning Jace wasn't feeling that well and he fainted." I look at Jace, he starts blinking his eyes. "What?! Is he okay?" Jace starts muttering something, though I can't really hear him "well when he woke up he wanted to stand up again, but he tripped and fell. He hit his head to the kitchen table so he passed out again. Will called 911 and right now we're in the hospital or me and Jace are the rest are picking up Cecy." Jace looks at me "Alec..." I take his hand "I'm here. " I whisper and he closes his eyes again. "Is he allright?" I answer Clary quickly "He has a concusion and he broke his leg. He is kinda waking up right now so can you just wait a second and tell the others? I'll call you back in a minute." I hang up. Jace blinks again and opens his eyes. "Where am I? What happened?" I smile "You don't remember? You fell. We're at the hospital." He nods. "I broke my leg didn't I?" I nod again "You did" He looks at his phone "Alec is that my phone?" I nod. I look at Jace and I tell him about the phone call "Clary called you to check where you were, because mom didn't call school." He nods "Where are Izzy and mom and Will?" I explain they went to the airport to pick up Cecy. "I should call mom to tell that you woke up." "Can you give me my phone?" I give it to him he looks confused at the screen. He pulls up one of his eyebrows. "How long did I... Sleep?" I grin "There is no way you're going to make it to school in time."

 _Jace's pov_

I look at my phone it's 13:07 pm. Well I guess my plan sorta worked. It just wasn't part of the plan to break my leg and my head really hurts, though I'm not planning to show it. I unlock my phone and call Clary. She immediately answers it "Alec?" I chuckle softly "No, it's me Jace" I hear the typical highschool noises on the background "How are you?"

She asks me "I feel like someone's hammering my head from the inside and twisting my leg around way more times than is humanly possible." That's what I actually felth like but I am not telling her, instead I say "I feel fine just a little headache." I hear a angry voice on the back, it sounds something like: "why aren't you in class miss Morgenstern?" I grin. "oh fuck. I have to go Jace, but I'll call you later. Love you." she says "love you to Clary." she hangs up. "Was she happy to hear you were alive and well?" I laugh "she sounded happy until she was caught skipping class." We laugh and share more jokes until we hear a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" I say laughing. The door opens. I stretch out to see who it is, but Alec -who turned around to see who it is- blocks my sight. When he turns back he looks 12 shades paler. "What?" I laugh "did a ghost came to visit me or something." He shakes his head. I carefully push him to the side to see who it is. A tall man stands in the doorway. I immediately recognize him: "Robert" I whisper.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **To answer your question** ** _CrimzieLightwood_ I am going to use it in one of the future chapters probably in the chapter after the next one.**


	10. author's note

**hey y'all.**

 **So this isn't really a chapter because I kinda have writers block. Also school started again and I have to do a lot for it. So it might be a while before I update this chapter. I kinda already know what I want to include in the story, but I don't really know how. I'll give you guys the beginning of the chapter -which is the only part that exists. If you got any ideas please comment.**

Jace's pov

"Robert" I whisper. "What are you doing here?" apparently Alec found his voice again. "wasn't I clear on the phone? You're not supposed to be here." He sighs "Just listen..." Alec turns red "no you listen!" he yells. Immediately realizing that we're still in a hospital he drops his voice. "no you listen." he says again "I told you on the phone that you shouldn't come and some other stuff that isnt relevant. No wait actually it is.

I told you you're no family to us anymore and only family can visit so you're not even allowed in here." I nod in agreement "what he says." In any other case this would be very funny, but not now.


	11. 10

**Hey!!! I know it took a while to upload, but I am back with a brand new chapter and new inspiration.**

 _Jace's pov_

"Robert" I whisper. "What are you doing here?" apparently Alec found his voice again. "wasn't I clear on the phone? You're not supposed to be here." He sighs "Just listen..." Alec turns red "no you listen!" he yells. Immediately realizing that we're still in a hospital he drops his voice. "no you listen." he says again "I told you on the phone that you shouldn't come and some other stuff that isnt relevant. No wait actually it is.

I told you you're no family to us anymore and only family can visit so you're not even allowed in here." I nod in agreement "what he says." In any other case this would be very funny, but not now. Robert looks around awkwardly. "just... I'll leave I just." I look in his eyes. They're red -did he cry?- and he looks worried. "What?" I ask "Alec told me you had an accident and that was all qhe tild me and I was worried sick so I cane here and..." I shake my head "well I'm fine" I'm not "so you should go now. Izzy will be here soon... she... just go." he blinks. I see a tear rolling down his face. "go." I say again. He gives me a brief look before he walks out of the room. For a minute there is a awkward silence and then all out of the sudden Alec starts to smile. "well that was..." he says. I start smiling to "intense?" I suggest. "intense indeed." and after those words he starts laughing and I join in.

 _Isabelle's pov_

We walk into the main hall of the hospital. Cecy walks next to me. We walk towards the elevator I push the up button. I push very carefully so I don't ruin my new acrylics. "Did you just got your nails done?" Cecy asks. "I haven't got my nails done in forever. There weren't any good salons in London." I nod "I did, but they bore me already. Alec's birthday is soon so that also means that uncle Benedict is coming. We could go with Tatiana." The doors of the elevater open and we step in. I hear a slight scream of mom and Will freezes. Cecily quickly steps out I turn around to see what's so scary. I see him standing there "you" I whisper. I look into his blue eyes -he looks like he just cried. I want to follow Cecily's example, but I'm already to late. The doors are already closed. "Fuck my life." I say outloud. I am faced towards the doors. He puts a hand on my shoulder "Izzy..." he says. "Hell to the no!" I yell "Get your dirty hands of me!" I hear weird sound and out of the sudden the elevator just stops. I look up. We aren't at the 2nd floor yet. Then I realize what is happening. "No no no." I whisper. We are stuck in the alevator. I quickly grab my phone and I call Will knowing he still is with my mom. "please pick up." I sigh in relief when I hear Will's voice: "Iz?! You okay?" I swallow "I am stuck in the elevator with him." I hear Jace and Alec on the background "What?! Are you stuck?" I nod -I know he can't see me but I do it anyway. "yeah you have to get someone to get me out of here!" I hear more noise "Jace says that he was with them to. To visit. Anyways I am going to get someone okay don't worry Sisabelle." I smiled. He hadn't called me that in years. It had began as a joke a mix of sis and Isabelle. "okay" I say soft and then I hang up. For about 6 minutes there's a complete silence between us. We both are sitting on the floor now. "Izzy talk to me" he says "I still am your father." Then I can't hold it any longer "father my ass! I hate you! Alec hates you! Cecy hates you! Jace hates you! Will hates you! Mom hates you! Everybody hates you! I bet that if Max was still alive he would've hate you!" I hear a zooming noise -probably people fixing the elevator. Roberts face is full of disbelieve and you can clearly see that he was deeply hurt by those words. The zooming stopped and I can feel the elevator going up again. I look at my father with cold eyes while I stand up. I turn around and exactly at that moment the doors open I walk out.


	12. 11

_Clary's pov_

Me, Simon, Magnus and Alexis walk towards the reception. A tall man from around 50 sits behind the counter, he looks up to us.

Before he can talk Magnus removes one of his many rings and shoves it in my hand without the man seeing it. 'What?' I mouth to Magnus 'Put it on it's plan B' he mouths back.

"What can I do for you?" the man behind the counter says with a bored voice. Magnus answers him with a fake smile on his face "We're here to visit Jace Herondale Lightwood." the man starts typing in things on his computer. In the same bored voice he says: "only family can visit." Alexis steps forward "I am his cousin." The man nods and sighs "fine second floor walk to the end of the corridor and then the first room on your left." Alexis starts to walk away. We want to follow but the man starts to talk again. "You guys have to stay because only family can visit." Magnus rolls his eyes "He is my brother-in-law and" The man looks confused "aren't you way to young to marry? "Who are you to judge? Anyways" Magnus points at Simon "He is engaged to his sister and" He points at me "she is his" he points to Simon again "sister. Look same family ring. Also she is Jace his girlfriend it's really complicated. It took me a while to understand but I'll happily explain it to you."

I look at the ring Magnus gave me and then I quickly nod in agreement. The man looks rather confused, but he doesn't budge so we just walk to the elevators where Alexis is waiting for us.

"Where do we have to go again?" I ask Magnus. He looks up to me and anwers "Second floor end of the corridor furst room on the left. O and by the way can I get my ring back?" I nod and remove the ring from my finger. Alexis pushes the up-button on the elevator. After a short while the doors open. A familiar lokking guy steps out of it. I try to look at hus face a bit better. In these sorts of situations I am very happy to be short, because the guy has his head down and if I do one step foreward I can see his face perfectly fine. I step a but in his direction and look at his face. He looks like he had just cried. The blue eyes are so familiar, but it still doesn't ring a bell. Magnus taps my shoulder "What are you still looking at? Get in." I step in "That guy he looks so familiar to me, but I have no id..." Simon -who is tetexting someone- interrupts me "guess who Izzy was stuck with in the elevator just a few minutes ago. Her fa..." now it's my turn to interrupt him "Robert! It was Robert Lightwood. That guy I recognized. Izzy got stuck in the elevator with him. Am I right?" Simon slowly nods "Yes you are Fairchild." he says. "Does Izzy know we're coming?" I ask. Simon shakes his head. "I didn't mention it so I don't think she knows it."

Alexis points at the door "we're here." We al step out and walk towards the end of the corridor and walk towards the door that matched the receptionist's description. We stand awkwardly in front of the door. I hear vague voices coming from it "Hey Will... you...done sexting...beloved one..." I hear laughter "You're...obsessed...Tessa this...that..." Magnus starts kocking on the door. After his usual 5 knocks. I hear someone -probably Alec- say something "Only Magnus...that...knocking." I hear more laughter and then the door opens. Alec stands in the opening with a red face. "Magnus? Clary?" he turns his head the other way and says "I told you so" he looks back at us "how did you get past the receptionist?" I quickly answer "Well I supposedly am Simon's little sister, Simon is engaged to Izzy and Magnus is your husband." Alec looks confused, but nods any ways. "okay I guess...? Come in?" he says.


End file.
